


False Positive

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [42]
Category: RWBY
Genre: DotA pro AU, F/M, Gamer AU - Freeform, Not Fluff, Not the usual, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Pro gamer AU where everything goes wrong at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my own career, left in tatters due to Valve's broken and non-repealable system. The whole "Pro-Gamer" idea appeals enough to me to actually start a proper story from it, so lemme know what you guys think. And also let me know if you can guess why his alias is Cookie.

There was silence in the booth. The team of five awaited a starting signal. Oz flexed his fingers over the keys, silently planning out his item build and skill builds in his head. The next hour or so would decide the fate of his professional career and whether or not his team would become the first rookies in history to go from nothing to TI winners in a single pro season. The draft had gone well, Oz was playing his favorite hero, Invoker. He had once been named the Dark Artist of the hero, in honour of the skill and rare set he consistently displayed with the character.

All was going excellently, Glynda was crushing her off-lane roll, grinding fast levels towards her ultimate as Sandking. A teamfight draft was what they preferred, playing off their consistently wonderful communication. Darling was with Mals and Ironwood in safelane, aiming to pick up consistently paced kills to offset the experience drain from a tri-lane set-up. Aiming to get the Tidehunter, Dazzle, and Luna part of their draft online as fast as possible without taking unnecessary risks. A flutter of movement catches his eye on the minimap; and he places down a sunstrike with blistering accuracy.

Kill scored, he moves on with his laning phrase. The game moves on, he grabs a fast midas timing, skips his drums of endurance to run straight into blink dagger and boots of travel since his farm is going so well. A couple of lucky cold snap/forge spirit kills from bad positioning later and his team is on track to take the series, and consequently the title. They’re staying calm, they’re playing well, then comes a huge teamfight. Oz throws out a perfect initiation, tornado into perfectly placed EMP into meteor and deafening blast with a refresher out before the other team can break their lockdown, everything was perfect, the ravage from Darling catches stragglers, and he’s just blinked to ice wall the tank tinto his death when he’s kicked back to the game client loading screen and an error message pops up in front of his game.

“You have been VAC banned from this game. VAC bans are non-negotiable. This account and inventory are now on permanent lockdown. This ban cannot be revoked”

It’s all he can do to stay upright in his chair, this can’t be happening, he’s never cheated, his ranking has been achieved on pure skill and time dedicated to learning. He’s eighteen, his career will be in tatters if this can’t be revoked. He’s dimly aware of Glynda staring at him in shock, his team knows he doesn’t cheat, they’ve lived and trained together for a few months now, they know the truth, but everyone else?

He tears his headphones off and registers the words of the casters echoing around outside of the booth  
“And it appears that Cookie was just VAC banned?” Dimly, Oz registers his alias being mentioned and focusses on the words some more. “We’ll need to see what’s going on her-” the caster cuts off as his attention is diverted the the booth door next to him. Likewise, Oz’s head snaps to the door as it is pulled open by a pair of referees, they head straight to his machine and look at the message, then simply shrug and start to walk back out.

“What triggered this?” he asks, still shell-shocked. They look at him and shrug.  
“You don’t get to know, actually no-one does, but VAC can’t be wrong, so you must have cheated. You’ll be escorted from the event shortly.”

Numbly, Oz slumps backwards into his chair, hands over his eyes in shock. Moments later, a pair of security guards arrive and escort him out by force, not giving him a choice to come quietly. Glynda gets up and tries to run after them, but she’s stopped by a third guard.  
“You would do well not to associate yourself with a blatant cheat.” He snarls, before slamming closed the booth door.

Glynda sinks into her seat and watches dimly as her team’s ancient self destructs in automatic match outcome. Outside, the hosts enter the stage. The other team are already out, grinning in full force, they’ve just won over £10mil. No matter what is decided, Glynda knows that their team will probably not be given a penny of it. She watches as they escort (read: drag) her boyfriend off from to stage right. The team stands and numbly leaves the booth after fifteen minutes have elapsed and the hall has emptied somewhat. Heads bowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I must be honest, this was written more for my benefit than out of it being anything anyone else might wanna see. If you guys don't like it, or figure it doesn't fit with the series, or in general think it isn't good enough. Lemme know, I'll rewrite it, or just take it out.


End file.
